Saved for An Angel
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: When Blaine Anderson is asked to a dance by his crush, he never expected this would be the outcome. Now hes dead and has been given a job to watch over a boy who is being bullied for the same reasons he was. Can Blaine keep himself from fallin in love with someone he can never have? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I know its been a while. And I promise Jealousy isn't over... but this is a different type of story. This story comes from two AU gifs I seen and I believe this may be my favorite story yet. KlainebowKlisses is still helping me write but she is still on hiatus so this prologue chapter is written by me and beta'd by xBleedingBlackRosex who will remain our beta :). So thank you to her :D! Heres chapter 1 and enjoy.**

**I don't own Glee, if I did Klaine would have sex in every episode and Blaine would have been a senior. **

**Also warning, bulling/ hate crime. **

* * *

November 9th. That was the date that changed Blaine Anderson's life forever.

The day started out like any other – got up, went to school, got picked on. But as lunch rolled around, Blaine had the feeling that today was going to be different. You see, Blaine Anderson had a crush, and not just any crush. It was on one of the star football players, and when Jason passed him in the hall and winked...well, Blaine thought that something would come out of it. He especially thought so when Jason sat down next to him in 5th period and started talking to him.

"Blaine, right?" Jason asked as he smiled over at Blaine.

Blaine nodded, his eyes widening. _Is Jason talking to me?_

"So tonight is the big dance...and a couple of guys already have their dates and stuff, and I- I was wondering if you would come with me?"

Blaine's eyes went wider, if that was even possible. "B-But I thought you were straight? And you've never even spoken to me..."

"Well, I'm bi actually, and I haven't spoken to you because...because I was nervous?" It sounded like Jason was asking a question, but Blaine ignored that.

"Oh, well I wasn't going to go. I have homework and-"

Jason cut him off. "Oh come on, Blake. Come with me. There's an after party and everything!"

"It's Blaine," Blaine told him, raising an eyebrow. There was a part of him that didn't believe any of this, but once again he pushed the strange feelings away.

"Sorry, Blaine. Please come with me?" Blaine sighed as he stared at Jason. He was suspicious, but this was his crush and he couldn't turn him down.

"I guess so..."

Jason smiled widely. "Great! I'll pick you up at 7!"

* * *

Blaine had just finished getting ready for the dance later that day when his mom walked in. "Dear, be careful okay?"

"Why are you so worried, Mom? I'll be fine," Blaine said, rolling his eyes for the hundredth time that night. "It's just a dance."

"I just want to be sure. I need you to be safe, Blainey. I love you." Blaine looked up at his mother; there was worry in her eyes. She never called him Blainey unless she was anxious or sad.  
"I love you too, Mom. Everything will be fine. I will call you if something goes wrong. Okay?" He kissed his mother's cheek just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" he shouted as he ran to the door. Fixing his coat and taking a deep breath, Blaine opened the door.

"Hey!" Jason said, smiling. "You look nice!"

Blaine smiled, giving Jason a once over. "You look pretty nice yourself. Ready to go?"  
Jason nodded, holding the door open for him.

"You boys have a nice night! Be careful!" Blaine heard his mom say one last time. Rolling his eyes, he waved goodbye to her. What he didn't know at the time was that this would be the last time he ever saw his mother again while he was alive.

* * *

The ride to the dance was quite; Blaine was too nervous to talk, and all Jason did was look at his phone every 5 minutes. They pulled up to the dance and parked near the back of the lot.

Blaine took a deep breath, causing Jason to look at him. "Nervous?"

"Very," Blaine whispered.

"Don't be." Jason's phone lit up with a message. "Let's go."

As Blaine followed him, he suddenly has a bad feeling about coming with Jason._ What if Mom is right? What if this is just a setup?_

"Jason?" Blaine asked as they pass the entrance to the school.

"Yeah?" He didn't turn around.

"Where are you taking me?" Blaine whispered, sounding a little frightened.

Jason turned to Blaine then. "Just somewhere more private." He winked.

Blaine gulped, terrified, and whispered, "I- I don't think this is a good idea. I'm going to go back to the dance."

He stopped then, trying to turn back, but Jason grabbed him by the arm harshly. "No. You're coming with me."

Suddenly, Jason had moved closer to his face and that's when he smelt it.

Alcohol.

"Jason?" Blaine panicked. "Have you been drinking?"

"That's none of your business, you little queer. Follow me or I'll force you to."

Going fully in panic mode, his eyes widened. "I'll-"

"Alright, looks like we're doing this the hard way." Jason took Blaine by the hand and dragged him out back. Blaine closed his eyes, willing this to go away. Willing it all to go away.  
Laughing. Blaine heard laughing.

"Good job, Jas," he heard one of the football players say.

Very suddenly, someone was grabbing Blaine by the neck. "Alright you little shit. Time for some real fun."

Finally Blaine opened his eyes, silent tears falling quickly. "W-Why are you doing this?" He looked straight at Jason. "What did I do to you?"

"You're trying to turn him into a little...like yourself. Thats what you fucking did," a taller boy said angrily.

"N-No, I- I would never! I-" His sentence was cut off when he was slapped across the face and fell to the ground.

"_Liar_!" He heard Jason yell, his eyes still screwed closed tightly.

"Now what should we do with you?" Jason's best friend Devon said.

"Please," Blaine whispered. "Please!"

"Kill him," one of the boys shouted.

"_No_!" Blaine screamed.

Someone– he couldn't see who because his eyes were still shut – grabbed him up and held their hand over his mouth. "I think the others are right. Let's kill him."

Blaine tried to get loose. Tried his hardest, but the restraint was too hard. He felt someone slam him to the ground, the guys started kicking him. Then everything went black.

* * *

Suddenly, Blaine was looking over everything. It all happened so fast, like life was on fast forward.

He watched as the boys finished beating him, looked down at him, and left. His body was bloody.

He watched as a teacher found him and then the ambulance was there.

He watched his mother cry over his body, tried to reach out to her, tried to tell her he's sorry.  
He watched over his funeral.

_I'm dead._

* * *

Blaine never believed in religion; he believed in something, he wasn't sure what, but never religion. Suddenly, though, he was walking towards a ray of light. It was blinding. He stepped through and he found something that looked like a courtroom.

"Hello, Blaine Anderson," he heard a voice say.

He jumped, not really sure where the voice came from. Then he saw them. People.  
"W-Who are you?" Blaine asked.

"The Elder Council," the man said. Blaine recognized his voice as the one who spoke his name.  
"Elder Council? What? Where am I?"

"You're dead, Blaine." The man said calmly.

"I gathered that much when I watched my mother bury my body!" Blaine screamed. He didn't understand this. Didn't understand why this happened to him.

"That's why you're here, Blaine. This is the Elder Council. Once someone dies or is killed as you were, we give them a special job. If you do as we say you will be granted one wish at the end of your job."

"You mean..."

"No. That's the one thing you cannot wish for. You can't wish to be alive again," the man said apologetically.

Blaine deflated. He glanced down, then back up at the men.

"Oh, I realize I'm being rude. Let us introduce ourselves. We are the Elder Council, but we like to call ourselves the Warblers. I'm Wes. Wes Montgomery. And these are..."

"David." A tall, black man.

"Jeff." A blond.

"Nick." The boy who is hooked to Jeff.

"Trent." A chubbier boy.

And finally..."Sebastian." A tall, smirking boy.

Blaine nodded to each of them and rubbed his forehead. "What's my job?"

"It's not really a 'job' per say, but you will be going back to Earth for this. You have to go and watch over a boy much like yourself. His name is Kurt Hummel and he needs your help. There's a boy who won't stop harassing him because he;s gay, and he needs you to be his...guardian angel, if you will."

"Okay, I..._Wait_, did you say back to Earth? Where are we now?"

"We're at the in-between, Blaine. Welcome to Dalton. You can look around later...right now it's time for you to meet Kurt Hummel."

Suddenly a huge screen popped up in front of him.

"Meet Kurt Hummel." David said.

A boy appeared on the screen and Blaine froze. His breath caught in his throat. Because the boy on the screen...

He was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this up, but my collab partner is back so this is partly hers too, you should check out her stories, she's KlainebowKlisses!**

**Anyways, I was AMAZED by how many people alerted and favorited this story already, so THANK YOU.**

* * *

"You're dead, Blaine," Wes said immediately.

"Huh, I- What?" Blaine finally tore his eyes away from the gorgeous boy on the screen.

"You're dead," Wes said again.

"I- I know that." Blaine looked back at the screen, but this time he didn't just focus on the boy's face; he also saw a room behind him. Kurt's bedroom, Blaine supposed.

"Do you? Because it looked to me like you might have forgotten for a moment," David added.

"No, I didn't. I just..." Blaine looked at the screen once again, longing in his eyes.

"Will you be able to handle this, Blaine? Or will you fall in love with him?" Wes said as Blaine once again tore his eyes away from the screen. "You can't be with him, Blaine."

"I just wish...Never mind. I will," Blaine promised firmly. "I can do this. When do I begin?"

"Right now," Wes smiled. "See you later Blaine."

"What...? I-"

Suddenly Blaine felt like he was flying, falling. When he looked up again, the room had changed. He wasn't with Wes, David, and the other Warblers anymore. He was in Kurt's room now. He took a minute to look around, his eyes falling on the bed. He walked over and sat down slowly, hoping he wouldn't fall through. When he didn't, he laid back onto the pillows and closed his eyes.

Not for the first time, Blaine wished he was back in his own bed, in his own house, with his mom.

"Who are you?" someone screamed, and Blaine jumped off the bed. He turned quickly, and his breath caught in his throat. If Blaine thought that Kurt was beautiful on the screen, it was nothing compared to seeing him in the flesh.

"I- I-"

But Kurt cut him off. "_Why the hell can I see through you?_" he shouted, eyes widening.

"Kurt, please calm down. Please. I'm here to help you," Blaine said as calmly as he could.

"Help me?" Kurt snapped, his voice lowering a bit. Blaine watched as he walked around the room, muttering to himself. Blaine caught words like 'crazy' and 'officially insane.'

"No, no! Kurt, you're not insane. I was sent to help you!"

"Help me with what? You're a freaking...what the hell _are_ you?" Kurt sunk down on a chair in the corner of his room, continuing to stare at Blaine, horrified. "Are you actually real? I'm dreaming, right? I must be."

"No, I'm real! Well, as real as I can be." Blaine almost started to approach Kurt, but thought better of it. He didn't want Kurt to die of a heart attack. He could tell that Kurt was trying to calm himself, his breathing leveling out, his stare growing somewhat less intense.

"Then...what the hell? Explain."

"I don't really know everything myself." Kurt looked at him incredulously, eyebrows furrowing. Blaine immediately backtracked. "No, I mean, I do!" He sighed, running his hand through his curly hair. "It's a long story."

"I'm willing to listen," Kurt said coldly, eying Blaine's transparent body.

Blaine stuttered for a moment, trying to put into words his situation in a way that would make it sound believable. He quickly realized that there was nothing he could say except the truth. "I...I died. Apparently, my job in death is to help you. I was told – I went to this strange Council after I died, they were the ones that sent me here – that you were getting bullied, just like I was. And that I should do all that I can to help. So...here I am!" He gestured to himself, forcing a grin onto his face and trying to calm the erratic fluttering in his gut; the mere presence of Kurt seemed to have an unprecedented effect on him.

"That...doesn't make any sense at all. You're a _ghost, _for god's sake. How did you die, anyway? And the bullying is fine, I can handle it. I don't need a _ghost _running around helping me."

Blaine recoiled slightly; he hadn't really expected Kurt's words to cut so sharp. He was trying to help – it wasn't exactly his fault that he was dead. "I know you don't need anyone Kurt, but please let me explain." Blaine took a deep breath, walking over and sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. "I died a couple of days ago. I- I'm gay. And I had a crush on this guy. He was one of the most popular guys in school. He asked me to the dance, and I accepted. What I didn't know was that I was being set up, and – to spare you the gory details – they literally beat me to death. I know it's not an excuse, but they were drunk." Blaine turned away, afraid tears would fall, but they didn't. He continued anyway. "I had to watch it all. It was like everything was on fast forward. I watched as the teachers found me, I watched as the ambulance picked me up and took me to the hospital, and I watched my mother cry at my own funeral." Blaine felt them then; the tears were falling freely down his face and he closed his eyes, willing them to stop.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. I- I didn't know." Kurt walked over to Blaine and knelt in front of him. "I'm gay too, though you probably know that already. I'm not saying that I'm going to be able to get used to this right away, but I hope you'll still stick around after the way I reacted."

Blaine wiped his nose across his sleeve and laughed lightly. "No, it's fine. I get it; I would be scared, too."

Kurt backed away from him and took a deep breath. "How exactly are you supposed to help me?" he asked as he sat down on his bed.

"I'm not sure," Blaine admitted, looking sheepish. "But I do know that I will do whatever it takes to help you."

Kurt nodded. "Can anyone else see you?"

"I don't know that either. You're the only living person I've talked to," Blaine admitted, sadness in his eyes.

At that very moment, an older man walked into the room. He looked somewhat like Kurt, though he was bald and he was dressed like a fisherman. "Kurt, who were you talking to?" he asked as he took a look around the room, passing right over Blaine.

"Oh, uh-" Kurt looked at Blaine, then quickly back to the man. "Sorry, Dad, I was practicing for an audition for the school play coming up."

The man – Kurt's dad – raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Well ,good luck, Kurt." The man smiled, and just from that smile Blaine could tell how important Kurt was to his father, and that only made him want to help this boy more. He watched as Kurt's dad walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Kurt looked back over at him.

"Well, that answers that question."

"Your dad loves you a lot," Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes. I could tell."

Kurt smiled at him, almost fondly. "We've been through a lot together. He doesn't understand me, sometimes, but he tries and that's all I can ask for."

"Does he know about the bullying?" Blaine asked hesitantly, leaning forward on his chair. Kurt nodded, crossing his legs, and Blaine couldn't help but notice how elegant and thin they were in those skin-tight jeans he was wearing. He looked away, clearing his throat.

"Yes, but I try not to let him know the full extent of it. I don't want to worry him; he had a heart attack not too long ago and I don't want to give him any extra stress."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "I suppose. But...I was sent here to help you. That means they think you're in need of help. So you didn't want to go to your dad?"

Kurt sighed, flopping back on his bed. "I still think I can handle it myself, if you must know. It's only another year, and then I can finally leave this town." Kurt glanced towards him from his position on the bed and Blaine saw his eyes softening slightly. "I am kind of glad you're here, though. I've never met someone like me before...even if you are dead." Blaine chuckled, glad Kurt was finally letting some walls down. "And I really am sorry about your death. No one should have to go through that."

Blaine paused for a moment, a smile covering his face. "I'm just glad I'm here."

Before Kurt could answer, Blaine felt that familiar swoop, and suddenly he was no longer in Kurt's room – he was back in the Council chambers at Dalton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out, I really hope you like this chapter too though! And if you guys could get me to 10 reviews, maybe my partner in this story, my beta and I could get the next chapter out quicker. **

**I don't own Glee. If I did, Klaine would already be married... **

* * *

**Previously... On Saved For an Angel**

**Kurt sighed, flopping back on his bed. "I still think I can handle it myself, if you must know. It's only another year, and then I can finally leave this town." Kurt glanced towards him from his position on the bed and Blaine saw his eyes softening slightly. "I am kind of glad you're here, though. I've never met someone like me before...even if you are dead." Blaine chuckled, glad Kurt was finally letting some walls down. "And I really am sorry about your death. No one should have to go through that."**

**Blaine paused for a moment, a smile covering his face. "I'm just glad I'm here."**

**Before Kurt could answer, Blaine felt that familiar swoop, and suddenly he was no longer in Kurt's room – he was back in the Council chambers at Dalton.**

* * *

"A warning would be nice!" Blaine practically yelled. He'd returned to the same exact spot he'd been in before falling to Kurt's bedroom. He shook his head and looked around. _Where is everyone?_

"Oh, Blaine. You're back." he heard. Jumping slightly, Blaine turned to see David standing behind him.

"Yeah. How does that keep happening?" Blaine asked angrily. "There's no warning. Can I control it?"

David chuckled as he gestured for Blaine to follow him. "Yes, once you get used to the whole 'being a ghost' existence, there are a lot of things you will be able to do."

"Really?" Blaine asked, getting excited. "Like what?"

David shook his head. "You have to figure that out on your own, Blaine. Your room is ready, by the way. When you're not with Kurt, you will be expected to be either in this room or with the Warblers from now on."

Blaine nodded. "Okay, that's simple enough, but- Uh, can I look around? Or can someone show me around?"

"Actually..." David started to say, but suddenly a boy was standing in front of them.

"What's this about, David? I was in the middle of flirting with Logan and I'm seriously close to tapping that fine ass of his," the boy said, and Blaine looked him up and down. He was taller than Blaine, with a smirk on his face that Blaine didn't like.

"This is your new roommate and you're his guide for the day. Sebastian, meet Blaine. Blaine, this is Sebastian."

Making eye contact for the first time, Blaine immediately saw Sebastian change his features. "Well hello."

"H-Hey," Blaine said, looking away from the intense stare the taller boy was giving him.

"Be nice, Sebastian," David warned sternly.

"When am I ever not nice, David? I'm hurt," he grinned, walking over to Blaine with his hand outstretched. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaine."

Blaine shook his hand warily, not quite sure of the mischievous glimmer in his eye. "Y- You too," he managed to stay, and was surprised to see Sebastian's grin widen.

"So, I have to show you around, yeah? Should be fun. Let's go, then." He walked over to the door Blaine hadn't noticed before and gestured for him to go first. As Blaine exited the room into a grand hallway, Sebastian's eyes settled on his ass. "Very fun," he whispered to himself, as Blaine turned around and frowned.

He didn't like being alone with Sebastian. His grin and the glint in his eyes intimidated him to no end.

"First stop, your dormitory." Sebastian took long strides down the hall and Blaine hastened to catch up with him.

"A dorm? Why do I need a dorm?" he asked, staring up at Sebastian, confused.

"Uh, to sleep? Store your things? Does being dumb come with being cute?"

Blaine stuttered in indignation. "No! I just- I don't really know how this...ghost thing works. Do we sleep?"

Sebastian let out a loud laugh, looking down at Blaine while they walked. "Definitely dumb. You're adorable."

"Hey, how am I supposed to know? No one has bothered telling me, I didn't even die that long ago and now I'm supposed to help a stranger get his life on track? This – everything – doesn't even make sense, and now I get no explanation from anyone. That's not really fair, is it? And now you're calling me dumb!"

"Hey, woah, there! Calm your cute, innocent mind for a second. That happens to everyone that gets chosen to come here. You learn in time; that's just the way it works." He slowed his pace, winding them through countless ornate corridors.

"Why was I chosen, then? Even when I die I can't get peace." His last sentence was mumbled as he stared, disgruntled, at the tiles below him.

"You must have had an experience that the council thought taught you something, or...made you eligible to give advice, or to guide someone."

"So getting killed by a bunch of bullies made me 'eligible'-" he mimed quotation marks- "for giving another guy advice?"

It was true that he actually didn't mind giving Kurt advice, but that was mainly because the boy was really nice (and attractive). The situation was starting to overwhelm Blaine, and apparently taking it out on Sebastian was his way of coping.

"Well," Sebastian said, and turned back around, leading him down the hall. Clearly that was the end of the conversation. Blaine sighed, hoping he wasn't roomed with him. "Let me show you to our room."

Crap.

Blaine followed after him silently, taking in the pictures on the wall, and his eyes wandered to a portrait bigger than the rest.

"Sebastian," he called out. Sebastian turned back and Blaine nodded up at the picture. "Who is this?"

"That's Sir Dalton," Sebastian explained. "He created this place. He's the reason we all get to help people – or in my case, mess with people."

Blaine nodded. "Will he ever be around? Does he visit?" He didn't understand why, but the concept of this man coming by made Blaine's hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"He visits occasionally, but usually he doesn't come around unless either the council calls him or there's a problem here." Sebastian started walking again, and with one last look at the picture, Blaine followed.

They stopped at a door down the hall and Sebastian touched the handle as if it had a code and suddenly the door swung open. "Welcome to my – our – humble abode."

As soon as Blaine walked in, he recognized the that the whole room reeked of sex. He made a face and Sebastian noticed. "What?"

"It smells weird in here." Sebastian bursted out laughing once again, following him inside and closing the door behind him, blocking out the only fresh air that could enter the room.

"That would be from the many sexual encounters I've had recently. The sweet smell of my come tends to linger-"

"Okay!" Blaine shouted out, holding up a hand to stop him. "I don't need to know the details, thanks."

"Just explaining," Sebastian retorted, the grin still on his face.

Blaine looked around the room, taking in the furnishings. It was quite well decorated, he had to admit, a blend of warm reds and browns creating a homey feeling about the place. Two beds were situated at opposite ends of the room. One was unmade and the duvet was crumpled, as if someone had recently been lying on it.

Or having sex on it.

He shivered in disgust.

The other was completely clean and tidy, so he walked over to it and sat down before looking up at Sebastian in question, who was eyeing his own bed musingly.

"Oops, I meant to wash those sheets. They got a little messy when I-"

"Nope! Please, just try to lessen the amount of information you give me. I really, really don't want to know the ins and outs of your personal life."

"There was definitely something going in and out, but I don't know if-"

"Sebastian!" he shouted, face flushed as red as his duvet cover. He ran a hand through his curls in frustration; how the hell was he going to survive living with this jerk with a libido as a high as the ceiling?

"Don't worry. Soon enough I won't need to tell you about my sex life, since you'll be a part of it."

"Never going to happen," Blaine whispered to himself, looking at anything but Sebastian's face.

"We'll see." Sebastian smirked and looked Blaine up and down once more.

"The tour?" Blaine prompted, trying to get out of the situation.

"Oh yes. We have to go to the common room where we perform sometimes, and then I'll show you the cafeteria and where we hang out."

As Sebastian showed Blaine around, he couldn't help but think that all he wanted to do was be with Kurt. He didn't know when the next time he saw him would be, but if it meant getting away from Sebastian, he just hoped it would be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys, but happy belated Thanksgiving, and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving... then Happy late Thursday :D **

* * *

_**Previously on Saved for An Angel:**_

"The tour?" Blaine prompted, trying to get out of the situation.

"Oh yes. We have to go to the common room where we perform sometimes, and then I'll show you the cafeteria and where we hang out."

As Sebastian showed Blaine around, he couldn't help but think that all he wanted to do was be with Kurt. He didn't know when the next time he saw him would be, but if it meant getting away from Sebastian, he just hoped it would be soon.

* * *

Sebastian led him down yet another corridor that again looked identical to all the ones before, and Blaine was starting to get really worried. He was screwed if he wanted to find his way around on his own, and he sure as hell wasn't spending every minute at Dalton with Sebastian.

"The common room is just around here and if I remember correctly...ah, yes. The Warblers are performing right now - you'll get to see the boys in action!"

Blaine didn't respond. He began to hear a harmonious sound coming from not too far away, getting louder as they approached. He didn't recognize the song, but it definitely sounded gorgeous.

As they turned the corner into a large, comfortable-looking room, Blaine was met with a group of boys around his age, dressed smartly in blazers, and were exactly like him and Sebastian - ghosts. They moved around the room in a practiced ease, performing the choreography effortlessly whilst keeping their harmonies tight.

Blaine didn't know how they did it, but he instantly envied them.

"Good, huh?" Sebastian said to him, leaning against the doorframe, looking smug.

"Amazing...Wait, you're not one of them, are you?"

Sebastian grinned, nodding proudly as he waved at one of the boys, who broke from the routine to acknowledge them.

"That's...wow. That's unexpected, I suppose," Blaine said awkwardly, leaning against the other side of the door frame.

"Thought I was useless, huh?"

Blaine grumbled in response, clapping politely as the performance in front of him came to an end.

"Guys! New meat!" Sebastian shouted to the blazer-clad boys, and they all started to crowd around Blaine, patting him on the shoulder and offering various words of welcome. He smiled back, nodding at them in hello before Sebastian's hand settled on his forearm and began to pull him away.

"You'll all get to meet Blaine properly later, but right now you're disrupting my great tour." The boys groaned as Blaine gave a feeble wave before they disappeared out of sight.

"They seem like nice guys," Blaine offered, trying to think of something to say to fill the unnatural silence that settled between them. It seemed like Sebastian now wanted him to start adding to the conversation.

"They are. Most of them are crap in bed, but nice is a good way to describe them."

Blaine just spluttered, horrified. Would the guy seriously ever stop surprising him? Blaine just hoped he could talk to Wes and the others about switching rooms later; he didn't think he could take this much longer.

Walking on, they came back full circle to the meeting room where Blaine first arrived.

"Well that's it, I suppose. I hope to see a lot more of you though," Sebastian said, as he winked and turned around. Blaine swallowed, not missing the double meaning in those words.

Blaine suddenly felt the familiar swooping feeling in his stomach, but this time he just smiled, and suddenly he was back in Kurt's room.

Noticing he was alone for the the first time, Blaine took the time to look around. The room was so...Kurt, though Blaine didn't exactly know what that meant yet.

The door swung open suddenly and Kurt jumped as he spotted Blaine. "You're here?" he said, though not unkindly. More surprised than anything.

Blaine nodded. "I told you, I'm here to help you."

"And I told you, I don't need your help," Kurt threw back, not missing a beat.

"Well, they seem to think you do, so I'm here to stay. By the way, I think we should get to know each other," Blaine added as an afterthought.

"That seems like a good id- Wait, 'they'? Who are 'they'?" Kurt asked as he sat the bag down that Blaine hadn't seen him carrying before.

"The Warblers. They're the council from where I'm from."

"Ah, I see. Well, how long do we have?" Kurt said, lying down on his bed. "I mean, when will you disappear again?"

"I'm not entirely sure..." Blaine answered honestly. "I just disappear and reappear randomly. I can't control it yet."

"We better talk fast then, hadn't we?" Kurt said, smirking over at him.

Blaine nodded, glad Kurt didn't seem to be freaked out anymore. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well...I'm a senior at McKinley High, I'm in Glee club, I'm addicted to coffee, my drink of choice is a grande nonfat mocha, my favorite Vogue cover is the 2010 issue Marion Cotillard, I want to go to New York when I graduate and either get into NYADA or become a fashion designer, and my favorite Broadway show is Wicked," Kurt finished, smiling brightly.

Blaine's eyes widened, and Kurt looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"Well," Blaine said, "we're pretty much the same, except my favorite coffee drink was a medium drip. Everything else was dead on."

Kurt stayed quiet, and after a moment he heard Blaine mutter something softly. "What was that?"

"I- well..." Blaine hoped that Kurt couldn't see the heat on his cheeks he suddenly felt. "I said that I wish I could have met you before the accident."

"Oh," Kurt whispered, glancing in the opposite direction and suddenly Blaine regretted saying it.

Kurt looked back to Blaine, and smiled softly. "Can we go somewhere? I know we've figured out that no one else can see you, but I'd like to get to know you more."

Blaine's face relaxed and he immediately nodded. "Lead the way."

"We're here!" Kurt announced, and Blaine smiled; he recognized the place.

"My mom used to bring me here," Blaine whispered. "Even when I got older. I always took things like that for granted, and now I'd do anything to have it back."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whispered sympathetically, reaching over to try and touch Blaine and widening his eyes when he actually did.

"I- I thought you were a-"

Kurt glanced up to find Blaine grinning from ear to ear. "I am. You can...I mean, you touched me."

"I- Yeah, I did." Kurt smiled back just as widely, but just then someone walked by and gave him a very noticeable look, making Kurt quickly drop his gaze. "Come on, let's go," he muttered.

"Where now?" Blaine asked curiously, falling into step beside him as he started walking back in the direction they had come from.

"Home, I guess. I didn't realize you had s connection to that park or I would never have brought you here. I can't imagine how hard it is for you," Kurt said sympathetically, but Blaine smiled again.

"I'll be fine in time," he assured. When Kurt smiled back at him, Blaine felt an unfamiliar lurge in his stomach. He had meant what he'd said before; he wished more than anything that he'd known Kurt before he died, because he just knew that they would have been friends. Maybe even best friends. He couldn't help but wish for that now, even though he didn't know how long he'd be around.

They could be friends, right? And Kurt was something special – to be Kurt's friend would make him the luckiest guy ever. Ghost or otherwise.

Just when he was about to make some heartfelt proclamation to Kurt about just this, he felt the tug that warned him of his departure. He managed a dramatic sigh just before he left, though. The image of Kurt faded from his view, unfortunately, and he was sorry he couldn't say goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, we thought we would change it up a bit, so this chapter is in Kurt's POV!**

**Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays!**

* * *

_Previously on Saved for an Angel..._

_They could be friends, right? He would so love a friend. And Kurt was something special - to be his friend would make him the luckiest guy ever. Ghost or otherwise._

_Just when he was about to make some heartfelt proclamation to Kurt about just this, the tug he felt to warn him of his departure prevented him from doing so._

_He managed a hearty, dramatic sigh before he left, though._

_The image of Kurt faded from his view, unfortunately, and he was sorry he couldn't say goodbye._

* * *

To say Kurt Hummel was inquisitive was an understatement, and the day that Blaine Anderson showed up in his room just made it worse.

From the second that he disappeared, Kurt had wondered how it was possible, or if it was possible for this to happen.

The second time they met, Kurt had to remind himself that Blaine was dead, but getting to know this boy was something he could do forever. Something about him had made Kurt feel something he hadn't felt in a long time and that was loved and the reality had hit him.

Something Blaine had said before he had disappeared earlier that day had hit him had said that he wished he'd met Kurt before he had died. Something that Kurt had wanted too.

He didn't have anyone who understood him - not like he expected Blaine could. They shared similar experiences; Blaine was gay too; he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. Yes, he had the Glee club and he was truly grateful for them but they just... they didn't get him. Most just brushed the shoves and the taunts and homophobic slurs to one side, briefly asking if he was okay before carrying on their merry way as if each new bruise on his back wasn't breaking down his hope.

Because, if he was truthful with himself, the determination and drive that he needed just to get through the day was slowly diminishing. It grew harder to get up out of bed in the morning, when he knew exactly what would be waiting for him at school.

If Blaine was still alive and happened to go to his school, he was sure his entire life would be different. He would have a true best friend.

Or maybe more. Kurt swallowed and shook his head. He couldn't think about things like that.

If he did, things would start getting even more complicated than they already were.

Flipping over, Kurt sighed taking a look at his clock. Time for school.

As Kurt goes through his morning routine, he wonders when the next time he will see Blaine will be.

* * *

By lunch, Kurt wondered why he hadn't stayed home that day. Today, everything was ten times worse than any other day and he didn't understand why.

Putting his books in his locker, Kurt didn't expect what happened next, and suddenly he's laying on the floor. Looking up, he sees Karofsky (his biggest bully) walking down the hallway and high fiving one of his teammates.

Kurt lays his head against the locker for a second, and then starts to get up.

"Need a hand?" Kurt hears, and his head snaps up.

"Blaine?" He stared up at him in wonder, relief washing through him just from Blaine's sad smile. Blaine holds his hand out and Kurt looks at it for a moment before taking it, using Blaine's apparent strength to get him on his feet. "You're back?" Kurt asked, though it was a stupid question. Blaine nods his head, taking his hand and pulling him around the corner where no students roamed. Kurt hadn't noticed the strange looks he had been getting from people as it seemed he was talking to thin air, but Blaine had. He didn't want to make him an even bigger target.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, suddenly remembering that he had just found Kurt crumpled on the ground. Kurt sighed, shrugging his shoulders as if to brush it off.

"Nothing I can't handle," he said simply, smiling sadly. Blaine frowned, placing a gentle hand on Kurt's forearm.

"Hey, no. I'm here for a reason, and that reason is to help you. No more brushing it off like it's nothing, okay?" Kurt smiled again, but this time it had genuine warmth to it. Before he knew it, he was suddenly wrapped up in Blaine's arms, dark curls pressed against his cheek. It was a strange feeling, hugging a ghost. It was mostly the same as hugging a normal person, but there was something...off.

That didn't take away the comfort he felt, and the reassurance it gave him. It was nice to know that maybe someone did care that this was affecting him in an adverse way.

But again, he couldn't help but think those..._things_. Blaine - beautiful, ghostly Blaine - had pledged all the time he had to help_ him_. No guy, or girl, had ever done that for him before, not even in any shape or form. It made him feel special, like _Blaine_ thought he was special, even though that probably wasn't true at all. Could he help that tiny thought in the back of his mind that said _you might just fall for this guy? _Not at all. For someone as sheltered as him, he knew that falling for someone would only take them being nice to him - this had happened in the past with Finn, for example. But Blaine was different, he could sense it. He was more kind, sweet and caring than Finn would ever be, and he was actually gay. He called that progress.

The fact that Blaine was a ghost was definitely regression, however. There always had to be a catch.

So when Blaine pulled back, face just inches from his own and the most beautiful smile Kurt had ever seen plastered onto his face, honey eyes shining brightly in the bright corridor lights even through his ghostly pallor, Kurt also couldn't help how his heart seemed to speed up in his chest.

He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.


End file.
